A Glimpse Into The End
by Raven-Blackwood
Summary: A Teaser for an upcoming sequal to A Sound Idea Contains a fight scene between OC & Rock Lee. Amidst a war between the sound and the leaf, an ex leaf battles the Beautiful green beast.


A Glimpse Into the End 

"KONOHA SEMPUU!" a swift spinning kick hits him in the side of his temple, sending him flying 6 feet back, crashing into a wall. Before he had a chance to get back up rock lee was literally running circles around him at a breakneck speed, getting ready for his trademark primary lotus.

However unlike other opponents Raven was ready for it, vanishing totally out of sight for a brief second before appearing a metre in front of where rock lee was heading, forcing him to drop into a tumble, causing him now to be the one stunned momentarily. Rock lee now trying to come back to senses as soon as possible looked around seeing Raven no where, giving Raven enough time to mimic lee's earlier action and giving rock lee a swift spinning kick, although lee brought his arm up for a block he was still sent flying and caused a considerable amount of pain. Lee groaning in pain as he lands on the floor, gave Raven just enough time to concentrate all his chakra into his next move. At the same deadly speed lee shown moments ago Raven started into a circular running pattern, as lee and on lookers watched, Raven was unlocking the first heal gate needed for the primary lotus.

Giving no chance to counter he appeared in front of lee, kicking him in his stomach purposely sending him flying into the air. Without any previous practise of the matter Raven successfully re-appeared under lee, wrapping his arms around lee he kicked off the downward spiral known as the primary lotus. Bringing lee crashing into the floor with tremendous force lee's sensei and teammates looked onwards at the spectacle in horror as Raven wasn't finished with his onslaught.

Jumping back into the air with his last bit of stamina, then gathering the last chakra his body could manage to release, making several hand seals, ending in the tiger he took a deep breath.

"Flame fox no justu" Raven let out the air from his lungs and a large visible sound blast headed for lee, while heading for lee it became so red hot it turned into the form of a flaming fox. Exploding upon impact the damage to the surrounding area wasn't limited to where lee was, instead it increased in size, totally engulfing the area in flames and embers. Onlookers were left in awe as available ninja's were doing everything they could to take them to safety before they were killed in the crossfire from the fight at hand.

Once the fire reached a gigantic size of 30 feet in height and blazing in a circle of 30 feet in diameter, lee's team prayed he'd somehow survived the impact. But at the same time had doubts it was possible at all.

Raven finally landed on the floor outside of the blast zone, bent forward, his arms dangling dead like and his face hidden. He looked possessed and almost demonic in his stance, without any single warning he kicked off into a speeding run towards the village gates, leaving all possible shinobi to fight the fire with water justu.

At the gate Raven was stopped from escaping when a familiar person stood blocking his path, neji stood tall in his fighting stance staring Raven down, his byakugan blaring.

"I don't know your reasons for your actions and nor do I care, I have a mission to stop you and I will."

But unfortunately neji was in no state to stop Raven, his bandages wrapped around his bare chest did nothing to hide the excruciating pain his face was showing.

Raven didn't lift his face up to neji, instead he continued staring at the floor.

"I assure you, this is far from over, I will be back and I will finish what I started"

and with those words came silence and Raven disappeared in the blink of an eye, neji turned around to look behind him only to see Raven running away into the forest.

At the speed at which Raven was going, even if neji tried chasing him he was in no condition to catch him and stop him. If lee with his power of youth couldn't even protect him from Ravens new power then maybe no one in the village could.


End file.
